


Hide The Bruises

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor has a talk with Lizzie about what Zac does to her.





	Hide The Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100Hanson and is the second part to Forever and Always. Prompt was 21. Bruised

Looking in the mirror Lizzie held her cheek where a bruise was now forming. Grabbing her make up bag she took out the brown concealer and applied it over the reminder of last night's drama. Turning and leaving the bathroom she felt herself bump into a very large object.

Taylor was about to open the bathroom door when it opened on him. He stood there half stupid as the person who was leaving the bathroom ran into his chest. Smiling he watched as Zac's girlfriend Lizzie fell to the ground. 

Bending down he held out his hand to her but pulled it back when he saw the amount of make up she had on. "Lizzie what did Zac do this time?"

Sighing Lizzie locked eyes with Taylor and felt a hot tear escape, "What does he always do when he gets mad?"

"You can do better than him Lizzie. You shouldn't have to hide your bruises," Taylor replied as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

Feeling hopelessness run through her Lizzie knew Taylor was right but she'd never admit it. Looking down she shook her head, "I can't do better than him. No one else would want me," she muttered as she walked away from Taylor.

Watching her walk away Taylor felt a pain in his heart, couldn't Lizzie see what was in front of her?


End file.
